1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric heater, and more particularly to a vane type electric heater and a vane structure of the heater.
2. Description of Prior Art
As science and technology advance, electric heaters are introduced to bring us convenience and benefits and become a necessary household electric appliance. Various types of electric heaters are available in the market, and most of them have the drawbacks of large volume, heavy weight, low safety, oxygen combustion, and slow heating speed.
In general, a conventional oil impregnated vane type electric heater includes a frame, a plurality of vanes, an electrothermal pipe and a fan. The vanes are contained in the frame, and hot oil is filled into the vanes, and the electrothermal pipe is mounted onto the frame, and passed and connected to the vanes, and the fan is installed correspondingly with the vanes to constitute the oil impregnated vane type electric heater.
When the oil impregnated vane type electric heater is used, the oil impregnated electric heater is turned on to start its operation, and the electrothermal pipe will generate heat to heat up a hot oil which is circulated to conduct the heat to the vanes, and then the fan is turned on to start its operation to blow the heat produced by the vanes through a compulsory convection way, so as to achieve the warming effect.
However, the aforementioned oil impregnated vane type electric heater has the disadvantages of high price, heavy weight, pollution and low safety. Furthermore, a peculiar smell is produced during the heating process, and the speed of heating the hot oil is relatively slow and the slow speed will reduce speed of conducting heat to the vanes and lower the overall heat output efficiency.
Another conventional vane type electric heater includes a frame, a plurality of vanes, an electrothermal plate and a plurality of heat pipes. The vanes are contained in the frame, and the electrothermal plate is mounted onto the frame and disposed under the vanes, and an end of each heat pipe is passed into each vane, and another end of each heat pipe is passed into the electrothermal plate. With the heat pipes passed into the vanes respectively, the speed of conducting heat to the vanes can be improved, and the price of such electric heater has the advantages of low price, light weight, free of pollution, high safety and free of peculiar smell.
However, the practical use of the aforementioned vane type electric heater still has the following drawbacks. Since the heat pipe is passed into the vane, the contact area of the heat pipe and the vane is limited to the area at the periphery of the heat pipe and cannot further improve the speed of conducting heat to the vanes effectively (In other words, the heating speed is slow), and the heat output performance of the vane type electric heater is affected adversely. In the meantime, the heat produced by the electrothermal plate is conducted from the heat pipes to the vanes, and thus the electrothermal plate is not in a direct contact with the vanes, and the heat output performance of the vane type electric heater cannot be improved effectively.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an electric heater to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.